Tigger
Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too was a direct-to-DVD My Friends Tigger & Pooh film that was released on April 7, 2009 and originally broadcast on television on the Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney block just four days later on April 11, 2009. The film was directed by David Hartman and written by Nicole Dubuc, Brian Hohlfeld, with a story by Brian Hohlfeld, story-edited by Nicole Dubuc. It is a musical focused on Tigger and Rabbit having an argument that leads them to split the Hundred Acre Wood into two sides and declare themselves mayors of their respective sides. Story After Rabbit organizes a fun picnic in the Hundred Acre Wood, his friends decide to express their appreciation for him by giving him the title of mayor of the Hundred Acre Wood. Rabbit is greatly honored, but quickly lets power go to his head and puts a restrictive set of new rules in place for the Wood that include putting Pooh on a strict diet and greatly limiting the amount of time that Tigger is allowed to bounce. Tigger quickly becomes annoyed by all of the new rules and declares that he would be a better mayor. To try to prove their points, Tigger and Rabbit get Beaver to draw a big white line dividing the Hundred Acre Wood and order everyone except Darby and Buster (whom they consider guests in the Wood) to take sides. This quickly becomes a problem for those that live in particular areas and also creates an obstacle for Tigger & Pooh in their duties as Super Sleuths, for they have to cross over to Rabbit's side of the Wood to use the Changing Tree, but they don't have the needed password. Everyone soon becomes fed up with the new rules, especially Roo and Lumpy who find it difficult to play with each other because they are trapped on opposite sides. Darby decides that it's time to do something about the problem and hatches a plan to bring everyone together by pretending that Buster has become lost in a dark cave. The plan works and Rabbit admits that he went overboard and that it would be best for the Hundred Acre Wood to be united. Characters Only the first six characters are credited by character name, for all others, only the names of the voice actors are shown. *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Beaver - Jim Cummings *Chloe Moretz - Darby *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Ken Sanson - Rabbit *Dee Bradley Baker - Buster *Brenda Blethyn - Mama Heffalump *Max Burkholder - Roo *Oliver Dillon - Lumpy *Mark Hamill - Turtle *Travis Oates - Piglet *Kath Soucie - Kanga *Tara Strong - Porcupine *Dialogue Director - Ginny McSwain Crew *Executive Producer - Brian Hohlfeld *Directed by David Hartman *Written by Nicole Dubuc and Brian Hohlfeld *Story by Brian Hohlfeld *Story-edited by Nicole Dubuc. *Line Producer - Angi Dyste *Storyboard - Kurt Anderson, Holly Forsyth, Sharon Forward, Robert Griffith, Ken Laramay, Jay Oliva *Production Manager - Craig Simpson *Film Editor - Jhoanne Reyes *Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation Songs and Music The film's instrumental score was composed by Andy Sturmer *Super Sleuths Theme *Think, Think, Think *One Big Happy Family *Just a Few Simple Rules *Underneath the Same Sky *Bouncin' *The Grass is Greener *Password Song *Together Again Reception Fans of My Friends Tigger & Pooh generally reacted favorably to this release. The film has an average rating of four stars on Amazon.com with a total of 15 reviews, with only one review rating the film less than four stars posted after its release. Viewers were impressed that the film engaged the interest of kids while also providing a strong storyline that would please adult viewers as well. Fast Facts *'Length': 60 Minutes *'U.S. DVD Release Date': April 7, 2009 (1.78:1) *'U.S. TV Premiere Date': April 11, 2009 (1.33:1) *'Tagline': A Singin', Dancin', FUN-tastic Pooh Classic! *The DVD release includes three options for watching the film-- a sing along option, easy play and active play with your remote. *Bonus Features include Rabbit's "Think, Think, Think Theatre Game" and a Kenny Loggins music video of the song "Underneath the Same Sky" *The role of the Darby character is minimal in this film compared to most My Friends Tigger & Pooh stories, allowing more room for a focus on other characters. *A digital soundtrack of the film is available through iTunes. *The DVD release includes a protective slipcover. More to Explore *Disney's Official Page *''Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too'' at Wikipedia *''Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too'' at TV.com *''Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too'' at IMDb *''Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too'' reviewed at Ultimate Disney